


"My Peridot"

by jenhedgehog



Series: NSFW Lapidot Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Consensual, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot sit together in the barn one night, reading about an "old human ritual" performed by romantic partners in order to bring about extraordinary pleasure.They decide to try it for themselves...





	"My Peridot"

“Are you sure about this, Peridot?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely positive!  I trust you, Lapis.”

It was late one moonlit night in the barn.  Lapis and Peridot were sat together with their backs against the wall, reading up on an exciting new concept on Peridot’s tablet; an old human ritual which was performed by romantic partners in order to feel extraordinary pleasure. Peridot was fixated by this idea, and had been astonished to hear that Lapis already know all about it - apparently it was something that _Gems_ sometimes partook in, too.

Peridot placed her tablet down and got to her feet, offering her hand out to her girlfriend to help her up. The pair of them stood for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Uh… shall we begin?” Peridot asked with a blush and a smile.   _A cute smile,_ Lapis thought to herself.  Without saying a word, the Ocean Gem leaned in towards Peridot and kissed her.

Peridot’s eyes widened slightly as she felt her partner’s tongue begin forcing its way into her mouth.  She leaned in closer to the blue Gem, wrapping her small arms tightly around her.  Instinct began to take over as each of the Gems felt their hands beginning to move across the other.  Before either of them realised what they were doing, Lapis had backed Peridot into a table that was being stored in the corner of the barn – the shock of bumping into it caused the lovers to break from their passionate kiss for a moment.

It was only the briefest of moments, however, as a desperate Lapis immediately began kissing her partner again.  The blue Gem worked one of her hands into Peridot’s shirt, grabbing hold of her breast and gently teasing the dark green nipple between her fingertips – causing the technician to wail.

“It’s not too much, is it Dot?” Lapis murmured as she pulled away from the kiss, a look of concern flashing across her face.

“N-no… I’m… fine…” Peridot panted, blushing deeply.

“Good…”

Lapis used her free hand to pull Peridot in close to her again.  She lifted the technician’s visor and licked the triangular Gem that lay beneath it, feeling Peridot shudder as she did so.

“Peridot, turn around.” Lapis suddenly demanded as she unhanded her partner, a neediness in her voice that Peridot had never heard before.

“W-what?!” a very flustered Peridot spluttered.

“You heard me…”

The small green Gem nodded and did as she was told, turning her back on her partner.

“Good girl…” Lapis cooed, causing a strange sensation to jolt through Peridot’s midriff.  Then, without warning, the Ocean Gem pounced on Peridot, bending her over the table and pinning her there.

Peridot squeaked as she felt Lapis frantically licking her neck.  She clenched her fists tightly as wave after wave of pleasure began to wrack her body.

“Lapis…” she moaned as the blue Gem began gently nibbling on her.  She was, for the moment, blissfully unaware of Lapis’ free hand, which was now slowly tracing around the smaller Gem’s midsection.

“ _My_ Peridot,” Lapis whispered, feeling a distinct dampness beginning to form under her skirt, “All mine…”

Peridot let out a loud gasp as she felt Lapis’ hand creeping inside her clothing.  The Ocean Gem bit down hard on her partner’s neck and simultaneously pushed two of her slender fingers inside the green Gem’s soaking wet opening.

Lapis smiled as she began rhythmically moving her fingers in and out of her partner, listening to the technician’s wanton moaning and panting as she did so.  

“You’re doing so well, Peridot…” Lapis murmured to Peridot as she moved her hand ever more quickly, causing the small Gem to squeal in pleasure.  Lapis chuckled as she moved a third finger inside her lover, biting her neck again as she did so.

“You stay there…” she purred, before planting her teeth into Peridot’s shoulder, “That’s a good girl…”

Peridot felt her own teeth sinking in to her bottom lip as the pleasure from Lapis’ thrusting fingers continued to intensify.  Her entire body was shaking as the most overwhelming feeling of ecstasy began washing over her.  Everything about this felt so perfect.

“Lapis…” she moaned in-between pants, “Oh… my stars… L-lapis…”

The green Gem wasn’t sure how much more she could take.  Her legs felt like they could give way at any moment.

“You’re such a good Gem, Peridot…” Lapis murmured sensually, “ _My_ Peridot…”

Peridot let out a deafening scream as her pleasure hit its peak and her back arched towards the table.  Lapis continued pumping her fingers inside her partner for a moment, feeling them getting covered in fluid – eliciting more shrieking from the technician.

The Ocean Gem slowly removed her hand and looked down at her panting partner.

“Are you ok, Peridot?”  she asked.

“Y-yes…” Peridot stuttered as she shakily turned around to face Lapis again.  Her visor was slightly steamed up and her blonde hair was all over the place. She could still feel herself trembling violently, sinking to the floor as her knees finally gave way.

“Are you sure?!” the Ocean Gem asked again, slightly more frantically, as she moved over to sit next to Peridot.

“Yes,” Peridot replied with a weak smile.

“Good…” Lapis replied as she slowly licked Peridot’s juices off her hand, “I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

“No, you didn’t!” Peridot replied, horrified by what appeared to be a look of guilt in Lapis’ eyes.  The technician grabbed her girlfriend into a tight hug, which was immediately reciprocated.

“I’m fine, Lapis…” she murmured, “That was amazing, oh my stars…”

Lapis lay on the floor, gently pulling Peridot on top of her.  The smaller Gem used her partner’s chest as a pillow, while the other ran her hand through the mass of blonde hair that was sticking up in front of her.

“I love you, Lapis,” Peridot said softly, not wanting to move from her spot.

“I love you too, Peridot,” Lapis replied, “I love you so much.”

The pair of them lay together in the moonlight for what felt like an eternity.  Finally, Peridot sat up and looked down at her girlfriend with a wry smile.

“It’s your turn now, Lapis…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing of this nature that I've ever done, so please go easy on me!
> 
> This will be continued eventually - I have no intention of leaving it on a cliffhanger.


End file.
